1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a baggage management gate that detects a variation in a magnetic field due to magnetization reversal of a magnetic material showing a large Barkhausen effect and manages the passage of baggage that is restricted to be carried in or out from a predetermined region based on a result of the detection.
2. Related Art
For example, a baggage management gate has been proposed which detects the passage of baggage that is prohibited to be carried in or out by using a magnetic material showing a large Barkhausen effect and issues an alarm.
A soft magnetic material, such as a Fe—Co-based amorphous metal wire, has been known as the magnetic material showing the large Barkhausen effect. When an alternating magnetic field stronger than a coercive force is applied to the magnetic material, the magnetization of the magnetic material is rapidly reversed, which results in a variation in the magnetic field. When the magnetic material showing the large Barkhausen effect is added to objects that are restricted to be carried in or out, it is possible to detect the objects passing through the baggage management gate by detecting the variation in the magnetic field.
The baggage management gate may be installed in, for example, an entrance of a management region in which objects that are prohibited to be carried in or out is managed, thereby managing the carrying-in or carrying-out of the objects.